All Angles
by Sploink
Summary: Story revolves around Don Flack, his family and friends, coworkers etc.
1. Chapter 1

"Don, you promised you'd take me to the forensics lab this week!" Kristina reminded her brother that morning as her brother rushed around, getting ready for work. He'd spent the night at his parents' house; his apartment had a burst water pipe.

Don groaned. He'd forgotten.

"You forgot didn't you!" Kristina said accusingly.

"Look sis I'll talk to Mac today ok?" he said distractedly, grabbing an apple from the bowl on the kitchen table.

"Yeah ok," Kristina gave in. "Love you!" she said, hugging him as he rushed out the door. She always made sure she told him that, being a cop had its occupational hazards. She knew that after all the close calls her dad, Donald Flack Sr., had gone through.

"If you don't hurry up young lady you're going to miss the bus,"Kristina's mum said, walking into the kitchen in a robe. She headed towards the coffee machine with a yawn.

"Shoot!" Krsitina said, looking at the clock on the kitchen wall. She ran upstairs and quickly threw on some clean clothes. Less than two minutes later, she was running out the front door and onto the waiting school bus.

Flack walked towards Mac, who was approaching the crime scene with Danny.

"What we got?" Danny asked, surveying the scene.

"Thirty year old Soraya Williams. Found in a dumpster outside her apartment building with a gun-shot wound to the head," Flack reported dutifully.

"Danny, process please, I'll take the apartment. Flack, come with me," Mac said.

Danny headed off towards the body, whilst Flack and Mac headed towards the building's elevator.

"Hey Mac?" Flack said, hitting the 10th floor button.

"Hmm?" Mac replied.

"My little sister has been dying to take a look at the forensic lab," Flack started.

"Oh," Mac replied. "What's her name again? Kristina?" he inquired.

"Yeah," Flack said with a nod. "I was wondering if you could arrange something for her? She's been bugging me for ages," Flack said.

"Yeah, why not? I'll attach her to Danny or someone, and she can get an inside look at how things work. Is she interested in forensics?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, it's what she wants to do when she grows up," Flack answered.

"Not following you and your father in the police line of work then?" Mac asked.

Don's jaw tightened slightly at the mention of his father.

"Nah, the old man won't let her anyways," Flack answered.

"I see," Mac said. "Well if you bring her in on Friday morning I'll see to it that she gets taken care of," Mac answered as the elevator reached the 10th story with a small ping.

"Thanks a lot," Flack said, striding out of the elevator and in the direction of the victim's apartment.

"I'm home!" Kristina announced that afternoon, walking in the front door of the house the Flack family lived in.

"Hi honey!" her mother Sam said, poking her head out of the kitchen.

Kristina walked into the kitchen, she was starving. She saw her dad seated at the table.

"Hey dad," she said, walking towards the fridge.

"Hello sweets," he replied, looking up. He frowned as he took in her attire. "What have I told you about wearing such short t-shirts?" he asked with a scowl. He was very old-fashioned and conservative in his ways.

Kristina rolled her eyes. Here it goes again.

"Dad, it's not that short!" she argued.

"Yes it is, and don't roll your eyes at me young lady!" her dad reprimanded.

At that moment Don walked in.

"Hello everybody," he said, closing the kitchen door behind him.

"Don, tell dad my shirt is not too short!" Kristina said, turning to her older brother.

"It's not too short," Don said dutifully.

"Don't get involved Don," their father replied tersely. "Now go put a decent shirt on," he said to his daughter.

"No," Kristina said stubbornly. "It's not too short and you're being ridiculous." She continued.

"Go put another shirt on, _now_!" her dad said with a raised and irritated voice.

"I said, NO!" Kristina yelled back. With that, she walked out the door her brother had just come in, slamming it hard.

"Nice one," Don said to his dad, walking out the kitchen.

Flack Sr. watched his son's retreating back. He couldn't remember the last time they'd had a conversation that didn't involve an argument.

"You need to relax honey," Sam said from the kitchen counter, where she was chopping carrots for dinner. "She's a teenager, and her shirt was not that short," she said reasonably.

Flack Sr. grunted. He didn't agree, and he wasn't planning to relent either. He didn't care if people called him old-fashioned and old-schooled.

Half an hour later, Kristina still wasn't back. Sam walked to the hallway and called her son. He always knew where his sister stormed off too, and he refused to tell them, insisting she needed to have a place where she could be alone.

"Don, honey?" she called up the stairs.

Don walked out into the hallway.

"Could you go get your sister please? Dinner in ten minutes," she said, walking back into the kitchen.

Don grabbed his coat and walked out the front door. Walking up the street, he turned the corner and headed to the park where he knew his sister would be.

"Hey you," he said, spotting his sister sitting on the soft and brilliantly green grass underneath a big oak tree.

Kristina looked up. "Hey," she replied.

Don sat down next to her on the grass. He loved his sister, a lot. There was quite a difference in their ages, but that didn't matter. He was still very close to her and looked out for her constantly.

"Dad's being an ass huh?" he said.

"He's a pain," Kristina replied, closing her eyes and leaning her head back on the gnarled bark of the old tree's trunk.

"Oh by the way, guess who I talked to today?" he said, changing the subject.

"No idea," his sister replied.

"I talked to Mac about having you come in to the lab," he answered. He grinned at the look of delight on his sister's face.

"You did!" she exclaimed excitedly. "What did he say?" she asked eagerly.

"He said he'd have you hang with one of the people there, like Danny," he answered.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Kristina said, throwing her arms around her brother excitedly.

Don hugged his sister back. "No problem kiddo," he replied. "Now, let's get out of here, mum said dinner's almost ready," he said, getting up. Kristina got up too.

They walked back towards the house in the dying sunlight.

Walking in the door, the rich aroma of their mothers cooking hit them full on.

Sting down at the table they helped themselves.

"Oh Don, your landlord called. The water pipe has been fixed in your apartment, so you can move back in tomorrow," Sam said to her son.

"Great," Don replied.

"Awww," Kristina said, disappointed. "I've missed having you around," she said.

"Don't worry, I'll come visit more," he promised. He knew it was pretty much an empty promise. He was always so busy. "And I'll pick you up Friday morning to take you to the lab," he added. Kristina perked up.

After dinner they all headed to bed. Another day in New York City had come to an end.

_Alright that was an introduction to my story  Let me know what y'all thought  I won't update until I get reviews, muahaha. _


	2. Chapter 2

Friday morning, Don pulled up in front of his parents house and honked the horn. He couldn't be bothered to get out. As he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel he saw his sister rushing round in the kitchen, obviously getting ready. A minute later she bounced out the back door and headed towards the car.

"Morning!" she said cheerfully as she got in.

"Good morning," he answered his sister, pulling away from the curb and waving to his mum who was standing in the kitchen window waving at them.

"Alright Danny's meeting you outside the building and you'll hang with him today ok?" Don said as they approached the office building where the Lab was.

"Sure thing," Kristina replied. Don pulled up by the curb and his sister got out.

"Love you, see you later!" She said, eyes sparkling.

Kristina had the same intensely blue eyes as her brother. Her hair, however, was a dark blonde colour, much in contrast to Don's dark hair.

Don pulled away and headed towards the police station to start another day at work.

hr 

"Hey you!" Danny said as Kristina walked up and tapped him on the shoulder. He hadn't seen Don's little sister in quite a while.

"Hey!" she replied, giving him a hug.

Danny walked into the building. "So, you ready for a day of awesome forensiking?" he asked.

"Forensiking?" she said, scrunching her nose. "You make up the weirdest words," she added. "But yes, I'm all set!" she answered with a grin.

They got into the elevator, where Detective Lindsay Monroe was drinking coffee from a cup.

"Hey Montana," Danny said to her.

"Danny, that's gotten really old now," Lindsay replied, annoyed.

"Yeah ok if you say so," he said with a wave of his hand. "By the way, this is Kristina Flack," he said, indicating the teenager standing at his side. "Kristina, this is Lindsay Monroe, but call her Montana," he told her.

"Nice to meet you," Kristina said, holding out her hand. Lindsay took it and looked at her with interest.

"Flack?" she said questioningly. "You related to Don Flack?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's my brother," Kristina answered with a nod.

"Oh, I didn't know he had a sister," Lindsay said. "So what brings you here?" she asked as the elevator plinged at the 4th floor.

They all got out of the elevator. "Well I'm really into all this forensics stuff so Don hooked me up and I'm spending the day here," Kristina explained.

"Yep," Danny said. "Now, we have an active case that we're working, so I'll run you through it and show you how it all works," he continued.

They walked into the Lab and Lindsay turned the lights on.

"Alright so here's the low-down on the case," Lindsay began.

"We have a victim, Soraya Williams. She's thirty years old, well, she was, and she was living alone in her apartment. She was found dead in a dumpster outside her building. Gun-shot wound to the head, no other injuries." Lindsay summarized.

"So what do you do now?" Kristina asked.

"Well we have to examine her clothes and personal belongings. Which is what we're about to do," Danny said, pointing to the evidence bags on the table.

Kristina watched as Danny and Lindsay systematically took everything out of the bags and put it on the table.

"Right, Lindsay take the purse and I'll start on her clothes," Danny said in an authoritive voice.

Lindsay rolled her eyes at his bossiness, but picked up the purse in her gloved hands.

Kristina watched intently as she took everything out of the purse.

Lindsay opened up an address book and flicked through it.

"Well well, what we got here?" she said as a piece of paper fell out.

_Can't escape me Bitch_

Lindsay picked up the note gently. "Hey Danny, check this out," she said, showing him the note.

"Great, let's dust it!" he said. Lindsay turned to Kristina. "Right, this is how you dust for a print," she said, demonstrating.

"Damn, no prints," she said, disappointed.

She turned to the other items in the purse. She pulled out a picture and showed it to Kristina and Danny.

"Boyfriend?" Danny suggested.

"Right, let's run it through the system and see if we can get a name," Lindsay said.

"No need," Kristina said quietly, staring at the photo, transfixed.

"What do you mean? We run it through the computer to see if anyone in the database comes up," Danny explained.

"No, I mean I know who he is," Kristina clarified.

Danny and Lindsay both stared at her.

"Huh?" Danny finally said.

"I've met him before," Kristina said. She was floored by the picture. She couldn't believe it.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked her. "It could just be someone who looks like him," he suggested.

"No, see the scar on his right cheek? It's him, I swear," Kristina insisted.

"Can you give us a name?" Lindsay asked.

Kristina took a deep breath. "His name's Gary Simmons," she finally said.

"Now how do you know someone like this?" Danny asked Kristina with a frown. "I'm pretty sure your brother wouldn't let you hang out with someone like this, besides he looks a lot older than you do!" Danny said.

Kristina looked awkward. This definitely wasn't something she'd expected.

"Flack doesn't know. You see, His brother is my boyfriend," Kristina said, looking at Danny and Lindsay.

They were both gaping at her.

hr 

_Ok there goes the second chapter ) Hope ya liked it!_


End file.
